Fifteen And Never Been Kissed
by BatmanDisco
Summary: Isabella Swan is unpopular, awkward and complicated. What happens when she meets a certain boy that changes the way she feels about everything and everyone she has ever met? All Human, Teenage Edward and Bella, Possible Lemons, Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Well hello again, I don't have a storyline yet one hundred percent but I think I'm going to base it on some things that have happened in my life but obviously exaggerate it a lot. This is an All Human story and we will take it from there. **

**Hope you like the first little snippet.**

BPOV

For years and years I had tried to fit in but nothing seemed to fit me right. It was like trying to squeeze a pair of size six feet into a pair of size four shoes, it was impossible. So recently I stopped searching for all the pairs of size four shoes to cram my feet into and began to browse the larger sizes, bigger than my own, a seven or an eight. At least that way I knew I had room for improvement and space to breathe, not like trying to fit in somewhere your not welcome, where you'd have too many things to do and to fit in.

Being Isabella Swan and trying to make friends with the 'popular' people wasn't easy. I wasn't overly into making myself so drunk that I needed to be hospitalised or giving out blowjobs to random guys in order to gain social status. No that was not me and that was why I was fifteen years old and had never been kissed.

It's not that I didn't want to be kissed, or held, or loved by someone other than my family and my sort of friends. It was finding the person that wanted to love me back the way I loved them. I'll admit, I had one boyfriend and his name was Mike Newton. We went out when we were five years old, he proposed to me the first day we began 'dating', it never lasted a week. But now I was ready for a man in my life but not wanting to change myself into a Barbie doll in doing so.

I wasn't gothic or emotional but I did love the colour black. Basically because it went with everything. I pulled on my black skinny jeans and band tee to go to school in, grabbing my fringed blue bag on the way out the door. I walked across a couple of streets and arrived in school where I would meet my friend Jessica.

"Hey Bells, nice shirt." She raised an eyebrow but then tried to hide her disgust.

"Thanks." I smiled, brushing it off. My braces glinted in the sun.

Yes, I was a typical geeky girl that guys didn't want to date. I wasn't an air head I actually did well in most of my classes but when I couldn't be bothered I skipped and chilled like other people. I have never smoked a cigarette, purely because I'm scared to embarrass myself. I have drunk alcohol but everyone has drunk it at some point, however I think Jessica and I may be the only girl's that have never been drunk. My braces had been on since I was twelve years of age but I didn't have glasses, I was thankful for that.

Jessica had a very unique and individual style however by looks she was much more pretty than me. Guys didn't notice her because we were nobodies. Our faces weren't plastered in make-up, my hair wasn't tangled with hair spray and I didn't wear a sign that said "Free Fucks" around my neck. Nobodies.

"Seen any cute guys this weekend?" _Was she seriously asking me this question?_

I just gave her the look that told her to be sensible, "What do you think Jess? I was stuck at my father's watching re-runs of tv dramas and soccer games. No hot guys to be found there."

"Sorry, I forgot." She seemed to be waiting for me to ask her if she'd seen an cute guys back but quite frankly I didn't want to start this conversation again, so I avoided it.

A few moments passed, we were mulling over thoughts in our heads, waiting to hear what each other was going to say next.

"Umm…" She began, quietly beginning a new conversation, "Did you do the math homework that was due for today?"

"Shit! No! Jess, what the fuck? You're supposed to message me about these things, you know I forget."

"Yeah well I took a chance and thought for once in you're life you'd actually remember to do the work."

"Never take chances with me Jess, EVER!"

"Right, well you'd better hurry." She told me as I scrambled through my bag, I looked up to see what she was going to say, "It's due second lesson."

"Fuck." I muttered, my brow creased deeply. I flipped through my maths book, "What page?"

"Eighty nine."

I looked over page eighty nine, lots of algebraic formulae was in the centre around it lines upon lines of question that were begging to be answered. There was no way I would have this done for second lesson and there was no way I was getting detention, no, I would _not _have a mark on my squeaky clean record.

"Jess." I smiled sweetly, almost singing her name to her.

"What?" She said in the same sickly tone.

"Can I pretty please with a cherry on top borrow you're notebook to copy the answers?"

She looked at me reluctantly for a few seconds before registering the pleading look on my face and scrambling around in her back for the notebook. She anded it to me and it landed was a large thud in my hands, my smile broadened.

"Thanks, you are a star! I owe you!"

"You say that _every_ time, Bella." She rolled her eyes as I ran off to the ladies room.

Geeky, check. Boyfriendless, check. Lonely, check. A pain, check. Unpopular, check.

Great. Life was normal.

**A/n: That's a little intro to my story, review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I just want say a massive thank you to all of you guys that are still supporting me even after what happened and have read the first chapter. I know it wasn't that amazing but it will hopefully get more interesting.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

BPOV

I rushed and finished the maths homework, sometimes you might as well just do it yourself because copying took so long. What kind of bitch gave us a thirteen question exercise for the next morning?

So I was at my Dad's this weekend. There was never any hyper activity at Charlie's, we were always in the same routine. Eating toasted waffles for dinner, watching TV on the flat screen or playing soccer in the fields. He hadn't grasped the fact that being fifteen some internet access and a working phone line wouldn't be a big deal. I swear he still thought I was five years old. He'd been that way since he'd broken up with my mother almost ten years ago now. I remember him, he was such a guy. My mother now lives with her new husband Phil in the centre of town, whereas my Dad lives on the outskirts of Forks, near the forests. Thankfully maintained any brothers or sisters from that relationship, I don't think I could of dealt with a screaming baby every night.

A day at school felt like a lifetime. I struggled in math as it was but thankfully the teacher saw that had finished my homework and didn't bother me today. I love you Jess, you just saved my life.

"Bella!" Jess called from the classroom behind me.

"Jesus Jess what happened?"

"Ugh, damn teacher took so long to let us out."

I rolled my eyes, "Ready to go?"

"Let' get outta here."

In Forks lots of kids my age had stated looking at what cars they were going to get. Most of them came from Davies's the garage down the road where they sold second hand cars cheap. My Dad however said that I was far too young t be thinking about a car and that the fresh air would do me good. My mother on the other hand that a car was most practical, this resulted in another heated argument between my parents.

Our walk home from school was relaxing, the stress of the school day worked out of you when you were outside. It was unseasonably cold just now, I mean, it was the middle of June for fuck's sake. My pale skin never got tanned, I'd never been on holiday before, maybe that's why males found me so repulsive.

We passed the usual mix of people on the way home. The drunks and drug takers who sat on the benches, hoping that none of the school kids would bother them on the way home. The bad ass rebels who sat and smoked cigarettes outside the local library. The other so-called geeks who were gathered on the grassy areas sitting talking. The proper geeks also gathered on the grass but doing homework and swapping formulae. The jocks who were playing ball in the grass pitches and the plastics who were sitting trying to absorb the smallest patch of sunlight. Jessica and I tended to avoid sitting in the groups and ran off home.

Today we took a little longer walking home. We talked about the gossip in school, Jessica's favourite subject.

"Did you hear about Mike?"

"Mike Newton?" I asked.

"Yeah," She smiled.

"What about the asshole?"

"He's dating Lauren Mallory."

"Fuck me."

Lauren Mallory was not only the most gorgeous creature to walk the planet but also the most wanted…and the most brainless. Yes perhaps she had no clue what was coming out of her mouth at times, unless it was moans of pleasure. She wasn't only the most popular she was also the most slutty and all the guys knew to go to her if they wanted a free fuck.

"Mike…" I breathed.

"Yeah, shocking isn't it."

"You're fucking telling me!"

As much as I loved having Jessica as my friend, she wasn't very trustworthy. She was a massive gossip spreader and you couldn't really trust her with any secret. I knew she didn't spread the gossip to become more popular, just because it was something everyone would talk about.

"So Lauren told Lisa, who told Wendy, who told Melissa that-"

"Look Jess, I don't want to hear any more gossip about asshole's like Mike." She shut up instantly.

There was a new found silence between us, a quiet period. We rarely ever shared these moments unless we were arguing over something. I took the time to take in my surroundings. Usually was too busy to notice the shops that I walked by on the way to and from school, or to notice the people we passed everyday.

Suddenly an advert in a window caught my eye. It read, "After school and Saturday worker needed. Hairdressing junior. Apply Within.". I stopped in my tracks. I had been desperately looking for a job, a way to make money without doing anything too strenuous and interrupting my school work.

"Jess go hold on a sec, I'll be back in a minute, alright?"

"Seriously, in a Barber's…fun times Bella."

"A job is better than no job." I spat, "Besides, I've wanted one for ages and it'll keep Mom and Dad happy."

"Fine then but don't come crying to me when all you're doing is extra shifts." She snorted.

"Well don't come crying to me when you have no money to do things." I spat.

I waked into the shop, the soft ringing of the bell above my head registered in my ears and I turned around briefly to see Jessica walking away down the street. Stupid bitch.

I turned around to face the entrance of the shop. I was met with the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes, that sparkled in the lights laminating the room. Her pixie do was extremely stylish and sleek, the blackness of its colour had a sheen to it.

"Hey, I'm Alice. I had a feeling someone would come in soon. I'm guessing you're here for the job?"

"Um, yes." I smiled, slightly taken aback by the sheer beauty and friendliness of this woman.

"Two seconds" She winked, "Esme!"

I inched my head up higher and looked in the direction that Alice was heading, for being older than me she wasn't that much taller. A woman, middle aged, around forty five I was guessing, strolled out into the shop, a smile plastering her face.

"Esme, this is…" She asked.

"Oh, sorry, Bella." I blushed.

"Bella." She nodded, "This is Bella and she is here to apply for the job."

"Oh!" Esme smiled brightly, this looked promising, "Come right this way."

I walked passed Alice, giving her a friendly smile as I left, not knowing whether I would be seeing her again. I just realised I had jumped into it without thinking, I hadn't even prepared for the questions that I would be asked. This woman looked friendly, which was good, especially to help with my nerves.

"Take a seat." She nodded to one of the black chairs in the corner.

The room I was in was a staffroom of sorts. It was only small, fitting in a small fridge and a few cupboards. The desk was small but suitable for the size of business and the till remained open. I watched as the woman, Esme, shut the door and proceeded to sit down next to the desk, picking up a notepad and pen. My eyes flicked around the room again, there were what looked like family phots decorating some of the walls. Some of small children, aged perhaps four or five, with bright copper red hair. There was business cards for everything you can imagine and a wall filled with images of half naked celebrity men. I couldn't help but blush at the wall.

"So what's your full name?" She smiled.

"Um, Isabella Marie Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. I prefer it that way." I suddenly had dropped my school act and went into serious mode. I wanted this badly.

"How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen."

She smiled brightly, "What's your date of birth?"

The school Bella in me wanted to ask her if she thought I was lying about my age or something because to be totally honest I only did that when buying DVD's or going to the cinema. I paused slightly, only because I was taken aback by the question.

"It's the thirteenth of September, 1995." I said formally, with a hint of suspicion in my voice.

"Great." She smiled, before looking at me laughing, "Dear, don't be so serious, I only wanted to know for getting you birthday gifts."

"Birthday gifts?" I stuttered. Why would someone that could potentially become my boss buy me birthday gifts?

"Okay…next question." She mused, "Are you happy to know that you will just be sweeping up, running errands, perhaps making phone calls?"

"Yes, that sounds perfect for me." I smiled.

"Well the work is three days a week, Monday and Thursday after class and a full day Saturday." She began, "Your payment will be five dollars an hour, I'm sorry but hairdressing wages aren't the best. How does that sound?"

"Sure!" I smiled happily.

"Well then Bella, the job is yours. Welcome!"

I held out my hand to shake but instead she pulled me into a tight, motherly hug that let e know she wouldn't let anything happen to me. She got me to write down a few of my details before telling me that uniform was not necessary.

She opened the office door again, I noticed Alice had began working on somebody's hair, "So Bella, see you on Thursday after school then? Three thirty good?"

"Yes, that sounds perfect, thanks again Esme!"

"No problem, dear." She hugged me again.

I strolled past the small line of waiting customers and went to Alice's position beside the main window and the door.

"See you Thursday, Alice?"

"It's my day off then, so see you Friday sweet cheeks." She winked.

Shut the door carefully behind me before carefully walking past the shop window and out of sight. I squealed extremely loudly. Who needed Jessica? I didn't care what she thought. I had my job and I was the happiest girl in the world right now!

**A/n: Hope that was alright, she'll meet Edward soon. Review please! ****J**


End file.
